


Полночный час угрюм и тих

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс помогает Вустеру готовиться к свадьбе. Что-то не так? Что-то не так!





	Полночный час угрюм и тих

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию.

  
Я аккуратно поправил белоснежную бабочку, слегка скорректировал положение бутоньерки, смахнул с рукава фрака пушинку и, отойдя на шаг, придирчиво оглядел результат. Изо всех когда-либо виденных мной идущих под венец молодых людей мистер Вустер являл собой самое великолепное зрелище.

― Дживс, я ужасно нервничаю, ― проговорил он, теребя бриллиантовые запонки. ― Таппи же не забудет кольца?

― Не волнуйтесь, сэр, мистер Глоссоп взял кольца, я в этом уже удостоверился.

Ладони мистера Вустер в испуге взметнулись ко рту:  
― А слова! Дживс, я позабыл слова, которые должен говорить священнику!

― Всего лишь «да», сэр. Вы ответите «да», когда он спросит, готовы ли вы быть с мисс Мессинг в горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас.

― Я так люблю её, Дживс, очень-очень люблю!

― Я понимаю ваши чувства, сэр. Мисс Мессинг ― необыкновенная девушка. Вы несомненно будете с ней счастливы.

― Спасибо, Дживс!

Расчувствовавшись, он хлопнул меня по плечу, и я, произнеся: «Рад служить вам, сэр», счёл нужным уступить место мистеру Хильдебранду Глоссопу, шаферу мистера Вустера.

Оставив их, я зашагал к украшенному цветами входу. Часовня наполнялась гостями. Арка из цветущих растений вызывала у входящих дружное одобрение, и я ощутил гордость за проделанную работу.

― …Наконец-то я тебя нашла!

Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать голос миссис Треверс, наиболее любимой тётушки мистера Вустера. Этот голос известен как в Вустершире, так и за его пределами своей уникальной мощью. Если бы гудок «Титаника» обладал силой её голоса, жертв можно было бы избежать, поскольку самый грозный айсберг рассыпался бы в пыль.

― Чем я могу быть полезен, мадам?

― Полезен? ― Миссис Треверс презрительно фыркнула. ― Да уж пользы от тебя ни на грош! ― Она поманила рукой. ― Отойдём в сторонку. Здесь на нас пялятся.

Мы завернули за угол часовни, и миссис Треверс, обвинительно тыча в меня пальцем, прогрохотала:  
― Объясни!

― Простите, мадам?

― Не прощу! Как ты посмел допустить?!

― Извините, мадам…

― Не извиню!

― Но я искренне не понимаю…

― Как ты посмел допустить эту свадьбу?!

Я обескуражено посмотрел на неё.

― Мадам, я не понимаю, о чём вы.

Румяное лицо миссис Треверс побагровело.

― Какого чёрта ты позволил этому болвану, моему племяннику, дать оболванить себя этой чёртовой фокуснице?!

У меня промелькнула мысль, что острота суждений достопочтенной родственницы мистера Вустера от предсвадебного волнения слегка притупилась.

― Если позволите заметить, мадам, это не моя прерогатива ― решать, с кем мистер Вустер пойдёт под венец. К тому же, мисс Мессинг исключительно хорошо подходит ему со всех точек зрения…

Пока я говорил, миссис Треверс смотрела на меня так, будто руки мои были зафиксированы при помощи смирительной рубашки, а по бокам стояли два дюжих санитара, вооружённых дубинками. Признаться, я не привык к подобным взглядам в свой адрес. Обычно такие взгляды предназначаются мистеру Вустеру.

― Подходит со всех точек зрения, говоришь? ― переспросила она, хмуря брови.

― Абсолютно со всех…

― Ну что же. Ты сам напросился!

И с этим предисловием тётушка мистера Вустера влепила мне самую весомую оплеуху, которую я когда-либо получал.

― Ну как? ― спросила она, когда я не без труда вновь сфокусировался на её свежем английском румянце.

― Благодарю, мадам, вы мне чрезвычайно помогли. Сколько осталось времени?

Она достала из кармана часы.

― Венчание начнётся через полчаса.

― Спасибо, мадам, вы необыкновенно добры. ― И я поспешил к автомобилю мистера Вустера, припаркованному неподалёку от входа.

***

В церковь я вбежал в тот самый момент, когда пастор скороговоркой частил:  
― …Если кому-либо из вас известны препятствия, из-за которых эта пара не может сочетаться законным…

― Брак не может состояться! ― пропищал я фальцетом.

Головы всех присутствующих повернулись ко мне, по церкви пронёсся вздох. Взглядом невесты можно было резать металл, жених же моргал так часто, что глаз его невозможно было разглядеть.

― Полночный час угрюм и тих, ― произнёс я печально и назидательно, и шепотки, носившиеся по рядам, мгновенно смолкли.

― Лишь гром гремит порой. ― Я с упрёком посмотрел на мистера Вустера: в его распахнутый рот мог бы поместиться средних размеров трамвай с некрупными пассажирами.

― Я у дверей стою твоих.  
Любимый мой, открой.  
Я не могу вернуться вновь  
Домой, к семье своей… ― По левую руку от меня кто-то шумно всхлипнул.

― ...И если спит в тебе любовь,  
Меня хоть пожалей. ― К всхлипывающим слева присоединились хлюпающие справа.

― Припомни лес на склоне гор,  
Где волю я дала  
Любви, с которой долгий спор  
В душе своей вела. ― Я медленно поднёс руку к груди и трагически вздохнул, перекрывая плач сочувствующих.

― Ты небом клялся мне не раз,  
Что будешь ты моим,  
Что договор, связавший нас,  
Навеки нерушим. ― Несколько раз моргнув, я промокнул глаза платком.

― Но тот не помнит прежних дней,  
Чьё сердце из кремня.  
Так пусть же у твоих дверей… ― я возвысил голос, добавив в него щедрую порцию отчаяния.

― …Гроза убьёт меня! ― По церкви прокатился гул.

― О небо, смерть мне подари.  
Я вечным сном усну  
У Берти милого двери… ― (надеюсь, покойный Бёрнс извинит меня за невинную вольность).

― …Простив его вину, ― закончил я на две октавы выше своего привычного регистра и минорно огладил огромный, обтянутый атласным платьем живот, в котором могло поместиться не менее трёх готовых в любую минуту вылупиться на свет младенцев.

В мёртвой тишине семенящими шажками я прошёл по центральному проходу почти до самого алтаря и остановился. Мисс Мессинг вынула из кармана часы на цепочке и принялась их монотонно раскачивать, устремив на меня сосредоточенный взгляд, но я смотрел не на неё, а на мистера Вустера. Он выглядел таким испуганным и непонимающим, что сердце сжималось от жалости. Однако дело требовало завершения, поэтому, мысленно попросив прощения у него и у Бёрнса, я поднёс платок к густо накрашенным ресницам и произнёс:  
― Ты меня оставил, Берти,  
Ты меня оставил.  
Навсегда оставил, Берти,  
Навсегда оставил.  
Ты шутил со мною, милый,  
Ты со мной лукавил ―  
Клялся помнить до могилы,  
В потом оставил, Берти,  
А потом оставил!

― Бедняжечка! Несчастное обманутое дитя! ― обливаясь слезами, воскликнул пастор и был поддержан всхлипами и сморканием гостей. ― Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер! ― обратился он к таращащему глаза жениху. ― Я очень, очень сильно в вас разочарован!

― Продолжайте церемонию, ― с металлом в голосе перебила мисс Мессинг и, оставив попытки загипнотизировать меня, принялась раскачивать часы перед лицом пастора.

Не дожидаясь продолжения, я подхватил мистера Вустера на руки и поспешил к автомобилю.

***

― …Простите, сэр, но это совершенно необходимо, ― предупредил я, усадив мистера Вустера на диване в гостиной, и безо всякого удовольствия применил по отношению к нему то же противогипнозное средство, которым исцелила меня миссис Треверс.

― Ой! ― сказал мистер Вустер, хватаясь за щеку, и добавил. ― Ох!

― Сожалею, сэр. Боюсь, у меня не было выбора.

― Какой красивый голос… ― пролепетал мистер Вустер. ― А профиль! Абсолютно потрясающий профиль… Невероятно восхитительный профиль... На нём отдыхает взгляд, как дятел, пролетевший тысячу миль, спасаясь от дятловых тётушек, отдыхает на ветке дуба. На этот профиль я хочу любоваться всю жизнь. Наверное, и профиль нашего карапуза тоже не подкачает... А можно, ― в его голосе прозвучала мольба, ― я потрогаю ваш живот?

Не имея причин возразить, я кивнул.

― Клянусь Юпитером! ― радостно закричал он. ― Я чувствую, как он толкается!

― В самом деле? ― полюбопытствовал я. ― Интересно, сэр, которая из трёх?

Глаза мистера Вустера увеличились в диаметре процентов на двести.

― Боже мой, трое карапузов?

― Нет, сэр, три диванные подушки.

― Подушки? ― удивлённо переспросил он. ― Готов поклясться, в моей родне не было диванных подушек. Гарпий, мантикор, ведьм, участников гастингского сражения ― подобного добра сколько угодно, но подушек… Может, у вас было что-то похожее?

Я покачал головой:  
― Нет, сэр. Я из обычной семьи.

― Ну, ничего страшного, ― махнул рукою он. ― Знаете, так порою случается. Ни в мать, ни в отца… Мы всё равно же будем их любить, правда?

― Если вы настаиваете, сэр.

Он робко коснулся моей руки.

― Я понимаю, это как-то неправильно ― не знать, как зовут мать твоих будущих детей, но всё-таки, как ваше имя?

― Моя фамилия Дживс, сэр.

― Дживс?! ― воскликнул мистер Вустер обрадованно. ― Вы случайно не родственница моему камердинеру Дживсу?

Я вздохнул.

― Я и есть ваш камердинер, сэр.

― Так это твой голос?

― Да, сэр.

― И это твой профиль?

― Да, сэр.

― Они изумительны!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

Он смущённо улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на мой выдающийся живот.

― А там и правда подушки?

― Да, сэр.

― Значит, у нас не будет ребёнка?

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

― Жаль, ― проговорил он.

― Увы, сэр.

Внезапно лицо его озарилось.

― Но мы могли бы попробовать!

― Сэр? ― боюсь, мне не удалось сдержать устремившиеся вверх брови.

― Я слышал, для этого нужны какие-то специальные упражнения, ― сообщил он доверительно. ― Ты случайно не знаешь о них?

― Имею некоторое общее представление, сэр, ― ответил я, сглотнув.

Мистер Вустер чрезвычайно оживился, на щеках заиграл румянец, сравнимый по насыщенности и оттенку со свежим английским румянцем миссис Треверс.

― Ты не мог бы мне их продемонстрировать?

Признаюсь, что давно уже испытываю потребность в демонстрации мистеру Вустеру определённых физических упражнений, имеющих целью выражение моей выходящей за феодальные и платонические рамки привязанности. Не веря своим ушам, я напряжённо застыл, пытаясь прочесть намерения мистера Вустера по его лицу. Не может быть, чтобы он имел в виду то, что подумал я. Наверняка, мистер Вустер неудачно выразился, а я ошибочно интерпретировал его слова.

― Ну, вот это всё, Дживс: поцелуи, объятия и что там дальше полагается по списку. Извини, я не очень опытен в этих делах, поэтому рассчитываю на тебя. Если ты, конечно, не против.

Я моргнул.

― Понимаю, сэр.

Внезапно мне сделалось жарко и тесно. Но, хоть я и был более чем расположен ответить мистеру Вустеру согласием, всё же счёл своим долгом честно предупредить:  
― Должен заметить, сэр, что даже при регулярном выполнении подобных упражнений ребёнок у нас с вами не получится.

Мистер Вустер упрямо замотал головой:  
― Ну, хоть попробовать мы должны, Дживс? Что сказали бы мои доблестные предки, отступи я без боя? Мы, Вустеры, не сдаёмся так сразу!

― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― Мне стало ещё жарче и теснее.

― Не получится с первого раза, буду стараться год, два, двадцать лет, сколько понадобится! Мы, Вустеры не лишены упорства!

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― повторил я, не веря своему счастью.

― Не будем откладывать, приступим прямо сейчас! ― и он, подкрепляя слова делом, отбросил в сторону фрак.

― Чертовски хорошо, сэр! ― только и сумел выдохнуть я.

И это, хотя и категорически не укладывалось в рамки лексикона уважающего себя камердинера, было ещё очень мягко сказано.


End file.
